The Revenge of Count Vladislaus Dracula
by TonyB28
Summary: What happens when the Count captures Van Helsing and turns all the people on Van Helsing's side in vampires? Will Van Helsing fight to the death or be turned into a vampire like everyone else...read to find out! This is my first Fanfic just so you know
1. Into the Woods

**_The Revenge of Count Vladislaus Dracula _**  


While walking through the forest all by himself Van Helsing heard something coming from behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks waiting for a wild animal or a monster to come after him. He turned around and there standing in front of him was Carl his old assistant. At first Van Helsing was a little scared and then relaxed and realized it was indeed Carl and not an imposter of some sort. "You scared me Carl" said Van Helsing, "I thought you were Dracula, he is after me, u know that, right?" "Of course I know that, that is why the Cardinal's sent me out here, to protect you." What Van Helsing did not know was that Carl and the rest of the Cardinals were bitten by Count Vladislaus Dracula and they are on his side and trying to capture Van Helsing to turn him into one of the 'undead.' "Oh, thank god! I thought I would be out here fighting Dracula all by myself." Van Helsing then turned around and began a forward march, with Carl following right behind. It was late in the afternoon when they started there journey to Dracula's layer and by the time it was dusk they were only half way through the forest. Van Helsing had found a nice place to rest, but Carl told him that he would stay up and keep guard, just incase Dracula sent anything after him. Van Helsing unpacked his bag first a shot gun, then a pistol with a silver bullet loaded inside, and then a sleeping bag. He unrolled his sleeping bag and set the shot gun and pistol down right besides him. He laid down on the sleeping bag and closed his eyes just for a second. Before he knew it, it was morning and the sun was shining bright in the morning sky. When Van Helsing went to pack up he realized that his shot gun and his pistol were missing and so was Carl. "CARL?" "CARL?" screamed Van Helsing. "Carl, where are you" out of the bushes came Carl who looked like he got no sleep that night. "Carl, have you seen my shot gun or pistol at all?" Carl shrugged his shoulders and said "If anything something might have came in the night and took them while we were sleeping." "Yea maybe your right Carl maybe while we were sleeping something came in and took it." All of a sudden Van Helsing opened his eyes as wide as they could "Hey, you were supposed to stay up last night and make sure NOTHING came after us!" Carl's heart was racing and thought of something fast, "Uh, you see Mr. Helsing sir I, err fell asleep while I was on duty and before I knew it, it was morning!" What Van Helsing did not know was that in the middle of the night Carl took the pistol and shot gun and threw it in the river that ran into the ocean so that when he or Dracula goes to kill him to turn him into a vampire he will have no self defense against them. Van Helsing believed the story but was really pissed that he had no more weapons on hand to defend himself. He began to pack up and started walking again, not knowing where he was going.


	2. Van Helsing Captured?

Soon, they were standing in front of Dracula's layer. To Van Helsing it felt like ten hours, and mean while it only took one. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and that he had to weapons, and was about to turn around when Carl came out of no where and smashed a rock against his head. Everything was spinning and then everything went black and he fell hitting the ground hard. When Van Helsing awoke and opened his eyes he was chained down and Count Vladislaus Dracula was hovering over him with Carl and the rest of the Cardinals standing beside him. Van Helsing saw what was going own and realized that he was next to be transformed into a vampire like them. "So, ve meet again Mister Van Helsing" said Dracula. "It has been a very long time since ve last saw each other." "What are you going to do to me Dracula?" Van Helsing asked in confusing but before he knew it Van Helsing had Dracula's mouth on his throat sucking him bone dry, and then being pumped with Vladislaus Dracula's blood. When he awoke he wasn't chained anymore but in a room with little kids crying. It kind of looked like an arena, with Dracula and the rest of his accomplices beside him starring down at him. Van Helsing had a strange taste in his mouth and for some reason he liked this taste and wanted more of what it was. At first he thought it was a drink that Dracula gave him before he passed out and then he realized what the taste was, it was the taste of blood. Van Helsing was sickened by the thought of him actually wanting blood to drink. For years he has been killing Vampires, and Were Wolves, and now he has turned into one of the creatures of the night not knowing what they wanted from him standing there in the arena.


	3. What to do, what to do?

When he looked up he saw Dracula and he started talking to him, "So, Mr. Van Helsing vhy do you think zhat you are in zese arena full of crying little kiddies?" Van Helsing had no answer because he had no idea. "Vell, Mr. Van Helsing soon you vill vant blood so vhen you get thirsty you can just drink zhe blood of zhe little kiddies, and ve vill sit here for our amusement." Van Helsing did not want this to happen and in the corner he saw a little kid curled up in a little ball crying his eyes out, soon he recognized the little boy it was his nephew Gabriel, named after him. Van Helsing then started to twitch and get a bad cramp in the pit of his stomach. He knew what was happening but he wanted to stop it from coming. Van Helsing dropped to the floor and rolled up into a little ball and started to scream in pain. He then started to grow fangs and wings and his eyes grew. All the kids started screaming and ran for there lives, but to where? Gabriel was still stuck in the corner when Van Helsing spotted him. For some reason the vampires always went for the child that was scared the most. He picked Gabriel up by his collar and plunged for Gabriel's neck, Gabriel let out a loud scream and when it was over he hung there like a useless bag of garbage. Van Helsing tossed the limp body at the wall and tuned back into human form. He realized what he did and ran over to his nephew's body hoping that he was okay. He went to hug Gabriel and out of now where Gabriel jumped to his feet and Van Helsing was standing face to face with his nephew who was now a vampire. Dracula then said "You two shall fight to zhe death to see who is a better vampire" Gabriel lunged toward his uncle and ready to kill…


End file.
